Public Affair
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: Jace has a little too much fun when Clary loses a bet. Oneshot.


"Please tell me you're joking," Clary Fray said incredulously while staring at the object her best friend was holding in his hand.

"Nope," Jace Wayland replied grinning, popping the 'p' sound. "Fair is fair, you lost the bet."

"I mean, I _know_, but... _seriously_?!"

Jace continued to grin while she examined the vibrating egg. It looked innocent enough, but Clary knew better. This was something he'd talked about before, she'd never taken him seriously, he always talked about sexual things to fluster her, like when he made sexual requests fair game for whoever won that stupid bet. It's like he knew she had a crush on him and he loved to watch her squirm. She hadn't thought he was _serious_. But now... He wasn't kidding around. He really wanted her to do this.

"Come on, Clary, it's just for one day," he attempted to placate her.

"A _whole day_?!"

"It won't be on the whole time," he assured her. "But think about it, how exciting it'll be, knowing I'm the only one who knows it's there, that I can turn it on and tease you any time I want..." He could tell his words were getting to her, that despite her reservations the idea _did_ excite her.

"I don't know, Jace..." she chewed on her bottom lip nervously, not making eye contact.

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly. She didn't hesitate to nod. "Then will you do this for me? I promise I'll take care of you." He stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them and gently taking her chin in his hand, turning her face up to look at him. Her emerald eyes were blown wide with desire and her breathing was shallow. Jace knew he had her.

"Okay..." she whispered. Jace grinned widely, quickly kissing her on the cheek before dropping to his knees in front of her and tugging her sleep shorts and lacy thong down over her hips.

"_Jace_!"

"Gotta make sure you don't cheat," he reasoned as she sputtered. "Relax, babe..."

She gritted her teeth but did as he asked, trying not to think too hard about what this meant. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, preparing herself. Well, that just wouldn't do. Jace leaned his head back to watch her face before slowly, deliberately circling her clit with his fingertip.

Her eyes flew open as she gasped, meeting his gaze as he smirked up at her.

"You look like your preparing to get a shot or something, _relax_, enjoy... It's okay..."

She exhaled heavily as his fingers slid up and down her slit, knees shaking as he pushed one long finger up inside her.

"There you go," he murmured, breath hitching a bit as she bucked her hips slightly, her juices leaking out over his palm.

"So wet already," he whispered, adding another finger. He smiled when she whimpered, removing his fingers and pressing a light kiss to her hip before positioning the egg at her entrance. "I guess we don't need the lube, then." He pushed the egg inside her before she could respond. Her guttural moan made Jace's cock twitch in his jeans and he couldn't resist putting the fingers that had been inside her in his mouth, licking and sucking her juices off them, moaning softly at the taste. Another moan snapped him back to the present, glancing up at her, he saw her staring at where his fingers were still in his mouth, her face flushed and breathing heavy. He smirked, releasing the digits with a slight pop before gently pulling her underwear back up and standing.

"You should finish getting ready, we have a briefing at 9 and you know how pissy Alec gets when people are late."

With that, he stepped back and turned to exit her room. Before opening her door, he paused.

"Oh, and Clary?"

She looked up at him questioningly. Suddenly the egg inside her buzzed to life and she let out a sharp cry as her knees buckled slightly, hand flying to her stomach. It was over as fast as it had begun, and she glared at him as he laughed.

"Just so you know what to expect. Might wanna work on being more discreet, though," he grinned and dodged the pillow she threw at him, ducking out her door and closing it behind him.

She let out a heavy breath as she sank down onto her bed, running a slow hand through her curls as she mentally prepared herself for the day ahead. Suddenly the egg buzzed again and she couldn't stop the squeal that came out. She heard Jace laughing on the other side of the door.

"Asshole!" she shouted. He laughed harder and the buzzing stopped before she heard his footsteps heading away from the door.

She was going to _kill_ Jace Wayland.

Clary was sore, exhausted, and more sexually frustrated than she'd ever been in her life. She'd been tense all morning, constantly bracing herself and watching over her shoulder for Jace, never knowing when he would strike. He didn't do anything for the first few hours and Clary knew he was just trying to lull her into a false sense of security. After a little while though, it started to work. Clary relaxed a bit, slowly letting her guard down as more and more time passed without incident. Jace seemed genuinely engrossed in work, giving her a friendly smile when their eyes met, but nothing more than usual. It was like any other day and Clary wondered if he'd simply forgotten about it. Before she could dwell on that, however, Isabelle called her over to help her with a mission report. As she relayed the relevant details to Izzy, she noticed a gentle tingling start between her legs. _Fuck_, she thought, as she shifted slightly in her seat as she glanced around the room, trying to spot him.

"You okay?" Izzy asked suddenly. Clary blinked. She hadn't realized the girl was speaking to her.

"Yeah, fine," she shrugged, hoping she seemed nonchalant.

"You just seem distracted," Izzy noted before turning back to the report. She tapped a few keys on the screen in front of her and nodded. "That should cover it. I'll let you know if I need anything else for this."

"Cool, no problem," Clary smiled as she stood up, doubling over suddenly when the vibration intensified.

"_Shit_," she hissed, glancing around again, finally locating Jace on the other side of the room, going over the details of the latest demon sighting with Alec. He caught her eye briefly, smirking before turning his attention back to his parabatai. Clary growled under her breath.

"Ooh, cramps?" Izzy asked knowingly. Clary froze for a second before nodding, thankful for the perfect cover the brunette had given her. She made a sympathetic face and squeezed Clary's hand. "You need anything? Tampon, Tylenol, chocolate? Butcher knife?" Clary let out a laugh despite herself, shaking her head.

"Thanks, Iz, I'm good. Just powering through, you know?"

And so went the rest of the day. Every time Clary was relaxed enough to let her guard down, he'd turn the damn thing on. Sometimes in short bursts, but mostly he would start at the lowest setting, letting her get used to the light tingling sensation before slowly increasing it and driving her nuts, making her bite her lip to keep from moaning out loud and then turning it off altogether. The combination of relief and frustration was a heady one and she wasn't sure she could take it much longer. She started organizing the files left on the table in a deserted corner of the ops center to distract herself. Just one more hour, then she could go back to her room and take the damn thing out. Whether that would be before or after she came was another question altogether. She let her mind wander, imagining just how she would give her body the release it craved when she finally got the chance. She shivered a bit as her fantasy shifted from self-gratification to _Jace_ giving her body what it wanted. She remembered what his fingers felt like on her this morning, flushing as she recalled how she'd _moaned_ when he touched her. He hadn't seemed to mind, though, whispering in awe at how wet she was like she wasn't _always_ when he was around. Without warning, the image of him sucking her arousal off of his fingers invaded her mind and she involuntarily let out a soft moan, her pussy clenching around the plastic torture device. She almost didn't notice when the egg started to lightly buzz again, groaning a bit as it stoked the embers burning in her gut. Fuck, she couldn't wait to come... With that thought, the buzzing stopped, and an almost identical groan as the one before escaped her. She shook her head slightly, gathering her thoughts and continuing to mindlessly shuffle the papers together. Barely a few minutes later, it happened again. Her eyes widened, he was getting bolder now that the day was almost over. She searched the room for him again, trembling slightly as the vibe pushed her closer to the edge then suddenly stopped. She huffed, frustrated, her eyes landing on him at one of the screens in the main room. He had one hand in his hair and the other resting on his waist, staring intensely at the screen as he read through the report in front of him. Her lips parted in a surprised huff as the egg came to life once again. But... his hands were in plain sight. She couldn't see the remote anywhere.

That's when she realized, he had it set on automatic. That way no matter how distracted he got, she would still be tormented. _Bastard_.

Clary whimpered as a sudden strong wave of vibration sent heat pooling into her lower belly. She gripped the back of the desk chair she was standing behind, breathing deeply through her nose as she struggled to compose herself. She stayed that way for a while, paperwork forgotten as she tried to stave off the intense pleasure rocketing through her.

"Having fun?"

Her head shot up in the direction of Jace's voice, but her vision blurred with the onslaught of sensation.

"Fuck you," she spat at him. He laughed.

"That's not very nice."

"_You're_ not very nice," she cringed at how whiny she sounded, but she couldn't help it. She was desperate for relief. "Turn it off."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes, _please_," her voice cracking as she bit back another whimper.

"You don't sound too sure..."

"Fuck! I mean it, Jace, turn it off!" Clary groaned as another wave of vibration pulsed through her, squeezing her eyes shut and gripping the back of the chair harder as her knees wobbled.

Jace grinned, raising his hands in mock surrender before reaching into his pocket for the remote. He froze for a moment, the smile slipping from his face as he patted down his other pocket. His arms dropped to the sides as he chuckled.

"Slight problem with that plan..." he started.

"Jace, I'm not fucking around!"

"Clary, I can't find the remote."

Her eyes snapped open and she glared at him. He might be a bit frightened if he weren't so turned on.

"That better be a joke," she said darkly before moaning as yet another wave hit her. Panting slightly, she straightened up and took a shaky step away from the desk.

"Sorry, no... I must have set it down somewhere and forgot," he said, not looking at all apologetic.

"How do you forget something like that?!" Clary whisper-shrieked, advancing further toward him but stumbling as another wave hit suddenly, so soon after the last.

Jace quickly stepped forward and grabbed her waist to steady her. Her hands clutched at the front of his shirt as yet another wave came.

"_Shit_," she whispered, frantically glancing around to see if anyone was watching them. "They're coming faster now." She whimpered as another one rolled through, lifting up onto her toes slightly.

"Yeah, I set it to increase in tempo," Jace explained, a hint of a smirk on his lips as he watched the pleasure wash over her face, her teeth catching her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle a gasp.

"Jace... Please..."

Clary wasn't sure what she was begging for; for the sensations to stop or to never end. Every nerve was on fire, screaming for the release he'd been denying her all day, but damn, she really didn't want to have an orgasm in the crowded ops center.

"Okay, come on," Jace whispered, shifting to wrap his arm over her shoulders. "Let's get you to your room."

Relief flooded her face as she released the death grip she had on his shirt to hold onto his waist, focusing all her energy on staying upright. She gasped quietly and dug her nails into his hip as they ascended the stairs, the egg shifting inside her, pointedly bringing her attention back to the waves of pleasure threatening to knock her over. To her credit, she managed to keep it together until they rounded the corner towards the suites, her knees buckling then.

"Hey hey hey..." Jace shifted his center of balance to catch Clary's weight as she fell, turning her so her back was supported against the wall.

"Jace..." she gasped, gripping his arms tightly as her eyes fluttered shut. The vibrations were almost continuous now and Clary was losing her mind. She whimpered as her hips bucked almost imperceptively, but the growl that rumbled in Jace's chest told her he'd definitely noticed.

"Jace, I..." she broke off with a breathy moan and pitched her head forward onto his shoulder. "Fuck! Not here! Please, Jace, not _here_..." she moaned again, a little more desperate this time.

Jace understood perfectly. He scooped her up into his arms bridal style, ignoring the way her yelp shot straight to his groin and quickly made his way down the hall to Clary's room. He wanted so badly to bring her to his room instead, to lock the door and have his way with her, but he wasn't sure if that was something that was on the table, not to mention she was already on the edge and her room was closer.

They made it to her room in record time. Jace turned the handle and pushed the door open with his foot, walking in and setting her down gently, intending on making sure she could stand on her own before giving her some privacy, but she immediately spun in his arms and backed him against the door, effectively slamming it shut.

"Clary..." he started, but she cut him off by pressing her lips against his, sliding her hands into his hair and pressing the length of her body against his. He kissed her back eagerly, grabbing onto her hips and grinding them down against his own. He relished the breathy gasp that escaped her, so he did it again.

"Fuck, Jace..." she mumbled against his lips before bringing one leg up around his hip and ground down again, both of them moaning loudly at the friction.

Jace was elated. He'd been so sure that after teasing her all day she'd be pissed at him. He'd helped her to her room, fully expecting her to kick him out once there so she could remove the vibrator and end her torment. He'd planned on heading back to his own room for his own relief, imagining the look of pleasure on her face was sure to get him through the next few nights, but this was more than he could have ever hoped for. She'd stopped really kissing him at this point, just panting heavily into his mouth as she climbed his body to rub herself down on him, gripping his shoulders for balance. He nipped softly at her lips with his own, darting his tongue out to gently trace her lower one and squeezing her hips tighter when she sighed. Roughly, he turned her around so her back was against the door, pulling back and retrieving his stele from his pocket, drawing the soundless rune over her bedroom door. He met her questioning gaze and chuckled as he tossed the stele aside.

"I plan on making you scream," he explained, enjoying the way her pupils blew up and her skin flushed. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling with her quick breaths, peppered by soft moans and whimpers as the egg buzzed away inside her.

"Please, Jace..." she whispered, squirming against the door. Jace growled as he bent to capture her lips in a rough, biting kiss, swallowing her moans as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head. He pushed one leg between her thighs and she inhaled sharply through her nose before spreading her legs further and resting her weight on his thigh.

"Shit, _yes_, Jace..." she pulled her mouth away from his and leaned her head back against the door. He bounced his leg slightly and she gasped, eyes slamming shut and hips jerking forward. He was pressed so close to her that he could feel faint vibrations coming from the egg inside her. He grinned wickedly as he bounced his leg a few more times.

"_Jace_, oh my god..." she half moaned, half gasped, her jaw hanging slack as she rubbed herself along the length of his thigh.

"That's it, Clary, ride my leg, use me to get off..."

She whimpered as she ground her hips down harder, shamelessly humping him as her eyes started to roll back in her head. He bounced his leg again to help her out, and with the combination of his leg between hers and the vibrator in her pussy, she came hard, back arching and nails digging into her palms as she cried out in bliss. Jace buried his face in her neck as she rode out her orgasm, breathing heavily and squirming slightly as she came down from her high. Jace busied himself by kissing and licking the slightly sweaty skin gently, enjoying her squirms and, eventually, her continued whimpers.

"Jace..." she managed to choke out, still squirming against his thigh. "Jace, it... i-it's still _going_!"

"I know," he murmured in her ear, nipping it lightly before moving back to her neck, worrying his teeth against the sensitive spot where it met her shoulder.

"_Jace_!" she struggled against him, pulling at her arms and straightening up so she wasn't pressed against his leg anymore. He pressed her wrists harder against the door and lifted his leg back into its previous position, effectively raising Clary a bit off the ground, her toes just brushing the floor.

"Jace, what are you doing?" she whined, unable to keep from writhing in his lap as the vibration continued to fray her oversensitive nerves.

"I told you," he pulled back to meet her eyes. "I'm gonna make you scream."

"Oh fuck, _Jace_, please..." she squeezed her eyes shut, unable to stop herself from rocking against his thigh, the vibration continuing to drive her crazy.

"Come on, pretty girl, you can do it," he smirked at her, beginning to bounce his leg again.

"Fuck!" she gasped, drawing her legs up slightly, pressing the rest of her weight down on him as a result. She whimpered loudly as she kept rocking against his thigh, she was so sensitive, but it felt _so_ good. She bit her lip as she felt that familiar sensation tightening in her gut again, groaning and leaning back hard against the door in order to gain more leverage to move against him with.

"Oh shit! Oh _shit_! Jace!" she cried out, practically bouncing up and down on his thigh now. Jace growled and tightened his grip around her wrists as she tossed her head back and came for the second time. She recovered much faster this time, whining loudly and trying to pull herself off his leg as the overstimulation grew unbearable. He gripped her tighter, shifting to hold both her wrists with one hand and smiled at her pleas and attempts to break free from his hold.

"Shit shit shit _shit shitshitshit_, Jace, please! Ohhh fu-uck, _please_..."

"Please what? Please give you another orgasm?" He used his now free hand to pull the remote from his back pocket, clicking it to turn the vibrations up to maximum, enjoying the short scream she let out, bucking her hips violently against him.

"_You_... You said you lost the remote!" she accused, her eyes flashing.

"I lied," he smirked as he pulled the front of her low neck shirt down over her bra, dipping one finger under the cup to brush against her pebbled nipple. Clary glared at him the best she could as she fought to keep her eyes from rolling back as he pinched and rolled the hardened bud between his skillful fingers, the maddening touch managing to keep the fire in her belly alive. He dipped his head suddenly, enveloping the peak in his mouth, his tongue flicking against it over and over until Clary's back arched so hard it hurt as she came again, her harsh, panting moans making Jace unbelievably hard in his jeans. Making Clary come was like a drug to him, he could so easily get addicted to the sinful sounds she made, the way she moved her body against his, so fluid and sensual. He'd known when he met her that she would be a beautiful sight to see in the throes of passion, he'd thought of little else for weeks, but watching her face as she came undone over and over again... Indescribable. By the _Angel_, she was a goddess...

He straightened up, not bothering to fix her shirt as he brought his hand back to her breast and continuously plucked at her nipple, resting his weight on his arm holding hers over her head, leaning over her and watching her body twitch and jerk as she rode out the aftershocks of her third orgasm. Her whimpers grew louder as she slowly came to, twisting her upper body weakly, trying to escape his teasing touch.

"Jace, no more, please..." she whimpered. "Too much..."

He took pity on her and clicked the vibrator off, tossing the remote aside as she moaned in relief, slumping against the door. Jace released her arms and they fell limply to her sides as he dropped to his knees in front of her, unbuttoning her jeans and looking up at her with a silent question. Clary seemed to understand what he was asking, nodding and lifting her hips away from the door slightly. Swallowing hard at the implicit trust she was showing him, Jace slowly slid her pants down to her knees before reaching between her legs and running his finger beneath her soaked thong in search of the tail of the vibrator. Both of them hissed as his finger slipped between her wet lips, catching the loop end of the tail and tugging slightly. Clary moaned loudly at that, making Jace smirk up at her. She rolled her eyes and spread her thighs wider, whimpering as the egg began to slide out of her. Jace pulled it out slowly, twisting it to make her squirm a bit and then giving it one final sharp tug. Clary gasped as it popped out of her, whining a little at the sudden emptiness after being filled all day.

"You okay?" Jace asked softly, rubbing her hip soothingly.

"Yeah," she breathed out, closing her eyes and resting her head back against the door as she waiting for her racing heart to slow. "I can't believe I let you talk me into that."

Jace chuckled. "Me either," he said honestly. "But I'm _really_ glad you did."

Clary slowly opened her eyes and looked down at him. Seeing him kneeling in front of her with her pants around her knees did funny things to her stomach, but she pushed those feelings aside and asked him, "Why?"

He looked up at her sharply. "Do you really have to ask?" He slowly stood back up, pressing his body against hers the whole way, internally glowing when her breath hitched as his rock hard cock pressed against her still sensitive mound.

"I, uh, I just meant..." Clary flushed as she tried to put her thoughts together, swallowing hard before continuing. "Is it...sexual for you? Or, um... I mean..."

"Well, obviously it's sexual for me. Pretty sure it is for you, too," he wiggled his eyebrows playfully as she huffed a laugh and slapped his chest lightly, not meeting his eyes. He knew what she really wanted to ask.

"I have feelings for you," he confirmed gently, putting her out of her misery. Her relief was nearly tangible. Tension melted from her shoulders as her eyes met his, a broad smile breaking out across her face.

"Well, good," she murmured, her gaze dropping to his mouth as she leaned forward slowly. Their lips met and Clary sighed into his mouth, gripping the waistband of his jeans to pull him closer and gently palming him through the fabric. Jace gasped into the kiss, surging forward with his tongue and moaning when she reciprocated enthusiastically. Her small hand moved continuously over the front of his pants, making him rock his hips along with her slow strokes.

"Fuck, Clary..." he whispered roughly as their mouths broke apart. "You're driving me crazy..."

"Hmmm, I know the feeling," she raised an eyebrow as she pulled away, taking a step back and grinning wickedly. His jaw dropped in disbelief as she kicked her jeans the rest of the way off her legs and pulled her tee shirt over her head. She turned around and made her way toward her en suite bathroom, unhooking her bra as she went, dropping it to the floor before pushing her panties down over her hips as well and looking over her shoulder at him. He swallowed hard as she stood there unashamed of her nakedness, his eyes sweeping up and down her exposed body.

"I need a shower... You wanna join me?" she asked coyly. She didn't wait for his response, turning and disappearing around the corner. He heard the water turn on and soon steam began to fill the room. When he heard the sound of the shower curtain slide open, he snapped out of his trance and pulled his shirt over his head and began unbuckling his belt as he followed her into the bathroom.


End file.
